User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan
Please Leave a Message Here Can I be an Admin on here? You made Edme an admin and I edit more. So please?[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 21:06, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Can I be leader of MoonClan? [[User:Edme MacHeath14|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Edme MacHeath14|'heart❤']] 22:56, August 20, 2012 (UTC) So I just create it? I'm going to make a page for the leader, but I may need help on the clan. [[User:Edme MacHeath14|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Edme MacHeath14|'heart❤']] 00:32, August 21, 2012 (UTC) im getting stranged out are you still faolan18? do i have to call you something different now? hey! can i make some cats for you if you need any? for well..anything Nightwolf14 15:20, August 22, 2012 (UTC) well i miss spelled my user name and you can call me night or skaar (my user was ganna be skaarsgaard but i was soooo tired that i miss spelled them) oh and i will call you silverfang or just fang Nightwolf14 15:51, August 22, 2012 (UTC) i think skaarsgard is spelled with one A Nightwolf14 15:55, August 22, 2012 (UTC) are you sure because everyone else spells it like this :Skaarsgard Nightwolf14 15:59, August 22, 2012 (UTC) nope its skaarsgard i checked if you look on page 224 in wotb:watch wolf faolans mom said skaarsgard Nightwolf14 16:05, August 22, 2012 (UTC) i wouldn't pick a fight with you and i didnt know how to spell it so that is why i looked in the wotb book ;) Nightwolf14 11:57, August 23, 2012 (UTC) its okay you can spazz out on me as long as you want :D Skaarsgurd 14:05, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to bug you, but there's a contributor from another wiki, and she's spamming there and now even here. ''Should we block her? There's a spam on MeadowClan and FrostClan :( [[User:Edme MacHeath14|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Edme MacHeath14|'heart❤']] 16:36, August 24, 2012 (UTC) l Cool new background! [[User:Edme MacHeath14|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Edme MacHeath14|'heart❤']] 00:00, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Leader says all! By the way, how do you change the status? Looks cool! [[User:Edme MacHeath14|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Edme MacHeath14|'heart❤']] 00:26, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Can you still go on chat? [[User:Edme MacHeath14|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Edme MacHeath14|'heart❤']] 00:57, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Can I make your WotB wiki the sister wiki of mine? If it can, can you give me the link? [[User:Edme MacHeath14|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Edme MacHeath14|'heart❤']] 02:38, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay, it's fine, you can contribute anytime. Also, is it okay if I have Charart in the WotB RP wiki? Can you help me with it? [[User:Edme MacHeath14|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Edme MacHeath14|'heart❤']] 02:48, August 28, 2012 (UTC) It's okay. Also, sorry, when I said sister of my wiki, I said it wrong, I meant sister ''wiki. The other way makes me seem wierd XP [[User:Edme MacHeath14|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Edme MacHeath14|'heart❤']] 03:09, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay [[User:Edme MacHeath14|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Edme MacHeath14|'heart❤']] 03:17, August 28, 2012 (UTC) wow the wiki changed!!!!!...sorry i havn't been on i just have lots of homework to finish. Skaarsgurd 12:19, September 1, 2012 (UTC) im sooooo sorry i havn't been on the wiki!!! ive been so busy with homework i dont have time to go on the computer!! :( :( :( Skaarsgurd 01:05, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh, hey, sorry. Its just that I got a lot going on right now. But I will try to be active:)[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 02:13, September 26, 2012 (UTC) can i join the ice clan RP?Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:44, October 3, 2012 (UTC) my suckish art so i cant?Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:45, October 4, 2012 (UTC) the Rp thing i asked you.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:51, October 4, 2012 (UTC) the iceclan rp.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:55, October 4, 2012 (UTC) i was writing fast because my school bell rang (thats why it looks like that XD)Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:58, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Umm, Spottdflower is my best friend from school and she's having trouble activating her account. I'm trying to help, Il keep trying :D I'm sorry. But I guess you're right. I'm just too busy.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 12:50, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Well, i created it and changed the email, so I don't know what happened. [[User:Edme MacHeath14|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Edme MacHeath14|'heart❤']] 00:40, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but she's a different one ^^ her real mame's not Ira though, I'll ask what she wants her nickname to be [[User:Edme MacHeath14|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Edme MacHeath14|'heart❤']] 02:08, October 6, 2012 (UTC) I'll ask [[User:Edme MacHeath14|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Edme MacHeath14|'heart❤']] 13:16, October 6, 2012 (UTC) where do i start? Faolanmacduncan (talk) 13:55, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Chat? [[User:Edme MacHeath14|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Edme MacHeath14|'heart❤']] 14:46, October 6, 2012 (UTC) I was changing the chat button to say "Call a Gathering, but when I tried, it said "View Source" and I was confused. Then I checked the menu bar but it didn't say "Admin" so am I an admin? I'm confused. Also, to change the chat button, go to Mediawiki:Chat-start-a-chat. [[User:Edme MacHeath14|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Edme MacHeath14|'heart❤']] 17:42, October 6, 2012 (UTC) can we make our own cats, wolves, or horses? Faolanmacduncan (talk) 02:36, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi i have another question. on Snowclan the rp of the medicine cat says Faolan macduncan. does that mean me or you or someone else? Faolanmacduncan (talk) 23:10, October 7, 2012 (UTC) How come most of your wins have to do with me XP [[User:Edme MacHeath14|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Edme MacHeath14|'heart❤']] 02:15, October 8, 2012 (UTC) what RP should i join because i need to do something on this wiki so i dont get bored.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:08, October 9, 2012 (UTC) okay but wont i have to make a page for the RP character i'm putting in iceclan?Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:09, October 10, 2012 (UTC) For some reason, my admin rights aren't working, I'm not sure why, did you give me rollback as well? maybe that affects it. [[User:Edme MacHeath14|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Edme MacHeath14|'heart❤']] 00:47, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I'll try to help the wiki as much as I can now, maybe add MoonClan to the Navigation bar? [[User:Edme MacHeath14|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Edme MacHeath14|'heart❤']] 01:09, October 11, 2012 (UTC) I'll make the roleplay for it, too [[User:Edme MacHeath14|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Edme MacHeath14|'heart❤']] 02:15, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I don't add the categories, it's the last thing to pop up in my mind X3 [[User:Edme MacHeath14|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Edme MacHeath14|'heart❤']] 02:29, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'll help :) 19:17, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh and I'll have to go at 4:00 :( and be gone all weekend.. just so you know. 19:18, October 19, 2012 (UTC) 2 Weeks! It's been 2 weeks! That means i can make a clan :D I made a wiki :D Faolanmacduncan 22:44, October 25, 2012 (UTC) hey sliver i've not been on the wiki in a while so i saw your message you can call me cinderCinderpelt1234 (talk) 00:56, February 11, 2013 (UTC) =3 I'm new here, Potatoez wafflez, Bill cipher